


Back on Track

by Fairheads



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads
Summary: AU. Charlie and Duffy have been arguing recently, Duffy goes to Megan for some advice before returning home to Charlie.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 1





	Back on Track

It was nearly the end of the shift. Charlie was in the middle of a conversation, regarding the treatment of a young mother who was struggling with addiction. He noticed that Duffy had approached, with her coat already on, which was unusual. She was fiddling absentmindedly with her sleeve buttons. Charlie raised his finger, as if to say ‘one minute.’ 

“I’ll see you at home,” Duffy whispered, before turning away. She was hurt and cross and needed time. 

Charlie reached out to her, but she had gone. He stood motionless, trying to focus on what his colleague was saying about the patient, whilst watching Duffy leave. This was new… they always waited for each other and went home together if they had been on the same shift. Normally debriefing about the day, before picking up some food on the way home. He watched as she walked in the direction of the external doors to the department, her canvas pack slung over her shoulder. Charlie was confused, hurt even and he desperately wanted to run after her. Where was she going? Would she be back at home when he returned? His questions hung around him, like balloons in the air. Refocusing on the job at hand, he finished the conversation with his colleague and then decided to go and finish the paperwork he had left in his office, before heading home. 

* * * 

Upon leaving the department, Duffy found herself walking in the direction of Megan’s house. She needed to talk to someone who would be able to listen and not judge. Normally Charlie was that person, but with them not seeing eye to eye currently, she couldn’t bear to go home just yet. Knocking on the door, Duffy was relieved to see Megan was in. Megan noticed the sadness in Duffy’s eyes immediately and without question, welcomed her in. 

“What a lovely surprise! How are you doing pet?” Duffy couldn’t find the words, her eyes filling up, she smiled weakly. 

“You know what you need love, a good cup of tea.” Megan always knew what to say, she was a typical, Irish matriarch. To the point, but loving through and through. 

* * * 

Charlie finished his paperwork and grabbing his coat and car keys, he set off home. He hoped that Duffy would be at home and they could continue the conversation they had started that morning. It had ended badly, but there hadn’t been enough time to finish it properly. He knew she was angry about work but Charlie had never meant to upset her, he loved her but he was also her boss and that made things difficult sometimes. He had people above him, piling on the pressure, to meet targets, to deliver on their demands. The new regulations would mean more work and stress for them both. 

* * * 

Duffy was comfortable on Megan’s sofa, she always felt at home at her house. A blanket was already draped over her knees, cushion at her side and a steaming hot cup of tea in her hands. No matter what was happening, a chat and cuppa with Megan, normally made things feel much better. Megan observed Duffy, clearly something was on her mind and she guessed that it would have something to do with Charlie. 

“Come on then, what’s on that mind of yours?” Megan asked. 

Duffy let out a little sigh. 

“Oh Megan, its silly really. Charlie and I had another row this morning, that’s all. I just couldn’t face going straight home,” Duffy rubbed her forehead, the tension obvious. 

“Everyone has rows love, what about?”

“Work. I know he’s under pressure but they say leap, he leaps and I don’t think its always the right thing. They’re introduced all these new rules, it’s making life in the department unbearable.”

“I guess he has a tough gig, being stuck between the frontline and the bosses. I wouldn’t want it, that’s for sure!” Megan was always the voice of reason, but it annoyed Duffy. 

“I know, I get it and I’m trying to be sympathetic, believe me I am, more than most.” Duffy was rattled. 

“But?” Megan encouraged her to continue. 

“I just worry. It’s hard to support someone when you think what is happening is wrong. I worry about the staff. I worry about him. I worry about us…” Duffy’s voice petered out.

Megan detected the wobble in her voice. 

“Oh love, you two seem stronger than a lot of couples I know, what makes you worry about that?” 

“We’re just not getting on anymore, every conversation ends in a row, we’re distant, in every way…” Duffy tried to explain, insinuating both their physical as well as their emotional relationship had been struggling. 

“Have you talked to him about how you feel?” Megan asked. Duffy nodded. 

“I’ve tried, probably badly. There never seems to be a good time at the moment.”

“You’ll find one love, be patient, things will improve, I’m sure of it.” Megan’s encouragement made Duffy feel better. 

* * * 

Charlie opened the front door, to their empty house and sighed. He had purposely not rushed home, in the hope that she would be there. Unfortunately, there had been no such luck. On the way home, he had stopped at the shops to pick up some things for dinner: some red wine, pasta, some things to make a sauce. Now he returned, he wasn’t sure if he should eat without her, start to prepare something for them both, or just wait. He opted for the latter option. 

Showering and changing into some jeans and a clean shirt, Charlie lay on the sofa. His mind was so busy, he couldn’t even bear to turn the TV on. He just wanted to see her, to try to explain, to reassure her that although work might be nightmare, she was still his number one. 

After an hour or so, he decided he would start to prepare some dinner, in the hope that she would return soon.

* * * 

Thanking Megan, Duffy left her house and began to walk home. It wasn’t far, about fifteen minutes at best. She wondered if Charlie would be home, she thought he might be cross that she had left work like that earlier, but hoped he would realise that she just needed some time. 

It was now raining hard and Duffy was becoming drenched, she knew that if she called Charlie, that he would come and give her a lift, but she didn’t want to inconvenience him when he had been her idea. 

* * * 

Finally unlocking the door, Duffy pushed it open, the delicious smell of Italian food permeating her nostrils. Glancing up, she noticed Charlie standing in the kitchen doorway. Despite everything, her heart quickened, how did he always have that affect on her?

“Hi,” she whispered softly, whilst removing her soaking wet shoes and hanging her coat on the hook.

“Hi,” he replied, unsure as to whether he should go towards her or keep his distance. 

Duffy removed her wet hair from its confinement and shook it, the loose, wet curls framing her face. Charlie thought how beautiful she looked and without thinking, stepped towards her. 

“I’ve made some dinner,” he explained, reaching out his hand towards hers, a peace offering, a testing of the waters. 

She held his hand and stepped closer towards him.

“Thank you,” she replied quietly, cupping his cheek with her hand and holding his gaze, whilst brushing her lips against his delicately. 

Charlie kissed her again, with more conviction. 

“Why don’t you go and get out of those wet clothes? I’ll pour us some wine,” he said softly, removing her wet hair from plastering her neck. 

Duffy’s heart beat quicker, in that instant she knew that no matter what, things were going to be okay for them. Feeling a rush of love, she pulled him towards her passionately, kissing him as if it were the first time. Charlie’s body pinned hers against the wall in the hallway, both of them wanting to be as close as they could. 

After a few moments, she reluctantly pulled away and headed upstairs to get changed. Watching her walk up the stairs, Charlie smiled to himself. At last, things seemed to be getting back on track.


End file.
